Letters of Confession
by Denial is Bliss
Summary: Padme has written a letter to her children about the truth before she dies


**Title:**Letters of Confession

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters...they belong toGeorge Lucas...so in the words of Yoda...'sue me, don't. money, i have not'

**Summary:** this is a letter that Padme wrote to her children before she died. Well what it think she would have written any way.

**A/N: **hello peoples. this is my first fanfic ever posted...so if you like it tell me...and if you don't still tell me. i have only written this letter so for. but i might write more in the future if you like it.

_My Darling Children,_

_Luke and Leia,_

_If you are reading this then, I fear that I am dead. I am very sorry that I haven't been around for the both of you, while you were growing up or during the times that you need me the most. You must understand that to save you from an evil fate in the hands of the Emperor and his Apprentice, we had to separate you both from birth._

_You both probably already know, but if you don't, it would be better coming from me. Your father is…Darth Vader. I am sorry to tell you this but it is better that you know the truth._

_When I met Anakin Skywalker, your father, was when he was nine years old. He was a slave on the planet of Tatooine. I was Queen of Naboo at the age of fourteen. I was travelling to Couresunt to save the lives of my people from the Trade Federation. Our ship was hit and we had to find spear parts. Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jin had sensed how strong the force was in the young boy and decided to bring him with us. Anakin had given me a Snipet of Japor, I still have it today as a good luck charm. While Qui-Gon and his young apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi were fighting Darth Maul, a Sith Lord Apprentice, Qui-Gon was killed. After that moment Obi-Wan promised Qui-Gon that he would take Anakin on as his apprentice._

_It wasn't until another ten years later that I had met Anakin and Obi-Wan again. After I had served my terms as Queen of Naboo, I was elected to the position of Senator of Naboo. An assassin was hired to make an attempt on my life, but Obi-Wan and Anakin were sent to protect me. Obi-Wan was the same peaceful reserved Jedi that I remember from when we first met. Anakin on the other hand, now nineteen had grown taller and handsome, but he wasn't mature enough to control his emotions. During the time that I had spent alone with Anakin on both Naboo and Tatooine, he confessed his love to me. And I secretly fell in love with him. While on Tatooine he began to slip a little bit into the dark. After the first attack of the clone wars on Genoisis, we were secretly wed on my home planet of Naboo, with C-3PO and R2-D2 as our witnesses. I now know why a Jedi is not to love._

_Three years after the beginning of the clone wars, Anakin had become a Jedi Knight. When he had finally returned home after fighting for five months, I told him I was pregnant. At first he didn't like the news but he warmed to the idea of becoming a father. For this whole time our marriage was kept a secret from the Jedi Order. I think Obi-Wan had sensed something was going one but he kept it to himself. Just before you were born he was seduced by the dark side, by one of the people that he trusted the most…Senator Palpatine who was the Sith Lord known as Darth Sidious._

_The one thing that he did that broke my heart was when he killed all the younglings in the Jedi Temple. I went to find your father on the lava planet of Mustafar, make him come back to me and to the light but he tried to choke me with the force when he saw his mentor, brother and best friend, Obi-Wan. Every thing afterwards that I remember is blank._

_Luke, you have probably grown in to a handsome young man. Just like your father when he was sent to protect me from assassins, before the Clone Wars. We sent you to live with your father's step-brother and his wife, Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru. Obi-Wan had changed his name to Ben Kenobi and lived secretly on Tatooine to protect you and watch over you, knowing that you and your sister, Leia, are the key to stop the Emperor and your father Darth Vader._

_Leia, my darling Daughter, we had sent you to Alderaan with on of my trusted friends, Senator Organa. I know that he would have educated you every thing in the ways of politics. I can tell, even now while you are a baby, that you will be as stubborn and passionate about what you believe in just like I am._

_I still love your father and I still do. Even though he is encased in black, I know that deep down in his burnt heart, there is still some good in him._

_Remember, that the two of you together are powerful enough to bring an end to the Emperor and his Empire, as wall as bringing the balance to the force and the Galactic Senate._

_With all the love that I possess,_

_Your mother,_

_Senator Padme Amidalia of Naboo_

_Former Queen of Naboo_

i hope you liked it. and please please reveiw


End file.
